U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,986 B1 issued Oct. 15, 2002 discloses battery interconnection networks electrically connected to one another to provide a three-dimensional network of batteries. Each of the interconnection networks comprises a battery interconnection network having a plurality of individual component batteries configured with compound series parallel connections. A plurality of rows of individual component batteries are connected in parallel. A plurality of columns of individual component batteries are interconnected with the plurality of rows with each column having a plurality of individual component batteries connected in series with an adjacent individual component battery in the same column and electrically connected in parallel with an adjacent individual component battery in the same row,
McDowell Research Corporation of Waco, Tex. produces a Briefcase Power System for powering transceivers with an advertised DC input range of 11 to 36 VDC and an AC input range of 95 to 270VAC at 47 to 440 Hz. No outputs are specified in the advertisement at www.mcdowellresearch.com.
Automated Business Power, Inc. of Gaithersburg, Md. produces an Uninterruptible Power Supply Transceiver Power Unit with advertised DC input range of 9 to 36VDC and AC input range of 85 to 270VAC at 47 to 440 Hz. Two outputs are specified both at 26.5VDC, one at 5.25 A and one called auxiliary at 1A. Battery chemistry is not specified in the advertisement at www,abpco.com, but indications are given that non-compatible battery types including primary Lithium battery (BA-5590/U), NiCd (BB-590/U), NiMH (BB-390A/U) or any other non-compatibIe type shall not be useable.
There is a need for a light-weight intelligent energy system for use in a variety of applications including for use in energy supply systems for homeland defense, military, industrial and residential use. There is also a need for light-weight energy systems including battery systems for use in vehicles, cars, trucks, military vehicles and the like which can be refueled by swapping individual batteries or groups of batteries at energy filling stations much like the typical gas stations.